The present invention relates to an arrangement for positionally securing a top of a motor vehicle, especially of a passenger motor vehicle, whereby in a closing position of the top, a first member of the arrangement retained in position at the windshield frame form-lockingly cooperates with a second member provided at the top and fixes the top in the longitudinal and transverse direction.
In a known installation (DE-PS 15 80 535), the arrangement for positionally fixing the top includes a pin secured at the lateral longitudinal girder which is aligned approximately vertically and engages into a sleeve arranged at the windshield frame disposed therebelow. The sleeve is inserted into an opening of a hollow bearer-like mounting of the windshield frame.
This installation entails the disadvantage that the arrangement requires a relatively large structural space--as viewed in height direction. Furthermore, costly measures for the creation of the hollow bearer-like mounting are required at the windshield frame.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for positionally fixing a top which combined with good functioning has a simple construction and requires little structural space, as viewed in the height direction.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the first member--as viewed in the longitudinal direction--includes an upwardly directed, transversely extending leg adjoining a recess, which is surrounded by a receiving or mounting section of the second member open in the downward direction, whereby a web of the receiving section facing the windshield frame protrudes into the recess.
The advantages principally attained with the present invention reside in that an arrangement for positionally fixing the top which is simple in construction is created by the recess and the upwardly directed transversely extending leg of the first member adjoining the same and by the downwardly open receiving section of the second member, which combined with good functioning requires little structural space--as viewed in the height direction. Owing to the one-piece construction of the first member of the arrangement with a mirror leg of an interior rear-view mirror, additional fastening elements for the first member can be dispensed with. Furthermore, one central arrangement in accordance with the present invention located approximately in the vehicle center suffices for positionally securing the top.